The invention relates to simulations, virtual world simulations of the real-world or real-life or a virtual world and the like, and more particularly to a system and method for responding to gestures made by third parties in a virtual world.
Computer based simulations are becoming more ubiquitous. Simulations may be used for training purposes, for entertainment or for other purposes. Computer simulations such as Second Life™ or similar simulations present a virtual world which allows users or players to be represented by characters known as avatars. Second Life is a trademark of Linden Research, Inc. in the United States, other countries or both. Second Life is an Internet-based virtual world launched in 2003 by Linden Research, Inc. A downloadable client program called the Second Life Viewer enables users, called “Residents”, to interact with others in the virtual world through motional avatars. The virtual world basically simulates the real world or environment. The users or residents, via their avatar, can explore the virtual world, meet other users or residents, socialize, participate in individual and group activities, create and trade items (virtual property) and receive services from one another.
Virtual worlds are created so as to mimic reality. The users are able to participate in conversations and make gestures to other users that are one or more of visible, audible, or in text form. Despite allowing interaction between users, virtual worlds typically rely on user input to control interaction between users and do not provide for automatic reactions of the user to the virtual environment. In reality, however, human beings typically react automatically to certain gestures made by others during conversation, such as smiling or nodding when said hello to, extending a hand when the other person appears to make a gesture to shake hands, etc. The reactions are generally spontaneous and autonomous. Additionally, there are different guidelines dictating a person's response based on the context or environment in which an interaction with another user is occurring. For example, a person's response to a gesture in a business context may be different from a person's response in a social or friendly setting. As another example, a person's response to a gesture may be different based on cultural differences between users.